Project Demon Avatar Mk II
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Improved version, with Inuyasha crossover and a little GSD twist. NO LEMON, but rated T to M for possible war crimes.
1. Exile, Discovery and a Long Lost Reunion

Hello, and welcome to the story of Project Demon Avatar

Hello, and welcome to the story of Project Demon Avatar Mk II! This is an Of Demons and Coordinators based story, only it's a Naruto/Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover with an Inuyasha and Gundam Seed Destiny (albeit very minor) twist instead of Naruto/Gundam Seed Destiny. The Avatar stryline won't happen until the Shippuden version. So, here's the main character bio that will be a spin off from the said story:

**Shinosuke Asuka:**

Age: 12

DoB: May 18

PoB: Hyougakure no Daitoshi, Hyou no Teikoku

Kekkei Genkai: Karite mode (SEED)

Abilities: Firebender, Waterbender, Earthbender, Airbender, Lightningbender, Icebender, Snowbender, Metalbender

Clan: Asuka clan

Bijuu: Nanabi no Fushichou

**Amaya Musashi:**

Age: 12

DoB: July 26

PoB: Hyougakure no Daitoshi, Hyou no Teikoku

Kekkei Genkai: Regeneration

Abilities: Firebender, Waterbender, Earthbender, Airbender, Lightningbender, Icebender, Snowbender, Metalbender

Clan: Musashi clan

Bijuu: Rokubi no Ookami

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (real deal)**

Alias: Ming Wen Zhao (Shippuden)

Age: 12

DoB: October 10

PoB: Konohagakure no Satou, Hi no Kuni

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan, Newtype spatial awareness

Abilities: Firebender, Waterbender, Earthbender, Airbender, Lightningbender, Icebender, Snowbender, Metalbender

Clan: Namikaze clan, Uzumaki clan

Bijuu: Kyuubi no Yoko

**Hiroshi Uzumaki Namikaze**

Alias: Xiao Feng Zhao

Age: 18

DoB: September 21

PoB: Konohagakure no Satou, Hi no Kuni

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan, Newtype spatial awareness

Abilities: Firebender, Waterbender, Earthbender, Airbender, Lightningbender, Icebender, Snowbender, Metalbender

Clan: Namikaze clan, Uzumaki clan

Bijuu: Juubi no Tatsu

**Mamoru Uchiha Kaguya Hibiki**

Age: 28

DoB: June 22

PoB: Kirigakure no Satou, Mizu no Kuni

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Shikotsumyaku

Abilities: Firebender, Waterbender, Earthbender, Airbender, Lightningbender, Icebender, Snowbender, Metalbender

Clan: Uchiha clan, Kaguya clan, Hibiki clan

Note that these character bios are different from its Of Demons and Coordinators counterpart, since I decided to give more power to Mamoru as well as to Shinosuke and Amaya. Hyougakure and Hyou no Teikoku are still extremely powerful, and the royal bloodlines still exist, but only difference is that there are more Kazahana OOCs. Also, in this fic, Mamoru's age will be cut in half unlike the Demons and Coordinators version. This story will start after the Retrieval Arc.

Also, the Kazahana clan will play a parallel role to Zuko's family. So in this fic, Koyuki will be a waterbender, icebender and snowbender. She will be like Azula, only not that sadistic.

* * *

Chapter One: Exile and Discovery

"I swore that I will bring you back to Konoha even if I would have to break every bone in your body!" yelled a blond haired boy with red eyes as he slammed a ball of chakra into a ball of lightning that was slammed by a black haired boy. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were battling in the Valley of the End as the Uchiha sought the snake sannin Orochimaru for power that he needed to complete his revenge. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion that engulfed this valley. Once the smoke has been cleared, there was Naruto standing over Sasuke's unconscious form yet the Uchiha is still alive. The blond then carried the unconscious Uchiha back to Konoha.

While Naruto was carrying Sasuke on his back, he then saw the field where he had his fight against the last Kaguya. He was still struggling to live while coming close to being dead. Naruto then went closer to the Shikotsumyaku user and used his bijuu's chakra to revive the boy. Once the Kaguya had woken up, he used a bone at him.

"What are you doing here, trash ninja?" the boy asked angrily.

"Hey! I just saved your life, and all I get in return is a bone in my face?" Naruto asked with a hint of annoyance. "I just brought you back from the dead."

"For a trash ninja, you have saved my life. How can I ever thank you?" he said.

"Well, for starters, you can tell me your name." Naruto replied back as he and Sasuke started to go back with the Kaguya boy tagging along.

"My name's Kimimaro Kaguya, and I used to serve Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro stated as Naruto made a face at the mention of the snake bastard's name.

"You mean the hebi-teme that wanted Sasuke for his body?" the blond asked.

"You got it right. I take it that you must be a jinchuuriki." Kimimaro said as they went to the destroyed forest where Shikamaru had his battle with a certain foulmouthed red head with an intervention by a certain fan user. "Wait! If you can revive me with the bijuu's chakra inside of you, you can revive everyone else."

"I think we got there a little too late for that." Naruto said as an unconscious red headed girl was sitting on a log. Kimimaro then went up to her and checked her pulse. "What is it?"

"This girl has been conscious for a short while. Whoever revived her must have known what they were doing." Kimimaro replied as the red head regained consciousness. "So, you are alive again eh, Tayuya?"

"Bone freak, what the hell happened to you?" Tayuya asked angrily. She then looked at Naruto and the body that he was carrying. "I recognized this brat anywhere. He was with that pineapple headed moron when you took the coffin, and I guess that's Orochimaru-sama's new vessel that never went through."

"By the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as Kimimaro lifted Tayuya and placed her in his back. The blond then carried Sasuke and resumed their journey.

When they reached a clearing where Kiba had his fight with a certain Rashomon summoner and a certain puppet user, Kimimaro was unsurprised at the figure of a boy sitting down on the ground with a head in his back.

"So, the mystery healer has healed to you as well, eh Sakon?" Kimimaro asked the healing boy.

"Geez, so Tayuya is still alive after all." Sakon replied as his brother Ukon woke up. "I'm guessing that Kidomaru and Jirobo have been healed by the same guy that healed us."

"Yeah, by the way." the Kaguya boy said as he beckoned for Naruto to come closer. "This is Naruto."

"Oh yeah, he was with those brats that were chasing after the boy that he's now carrying." Sakon replied as he struggled to get up. "Naruto, isn't it?"

"Yes, what is it Sakon?" Naruto asked.

"Can you make bunshins for me?" Sakon requested as Naruto placed Sasuke down and made ten Kage Bunshins. The two bunshins then carried the said nin and went away with the real Naruto carrying Sasuke and Kimimaro carrying Tayuya on his back.

By the time that the group had reached another part of the forest, there were two boys that were hailing them, one of them having six arms and the other one an orange hair. Kimimaro grinned as they landed on them.

"So, you guys are alive again eh?" Kimimaro said as the orange haired fat boy was massaging his stomach. "Jirobo, you can worry about food later."

"All right, but I want to know who is this kid with a hideous orange jumpsuit?" Jirobo asked.

"I'm sure you all recognize him." the Kaguya smirked as the other two former Sound Four gasped.

"It's that clone boy that was with that shadow lover." Jirobo said as the six armed boy grinned.

"Good to see Tayuya still sleeping." he said as Sakon grunted in annoyance.

"Geez, Kidomaru. At least we won't have to hear Tayuya swear all over again." Sakon responded in laughter. At that moment, the said red head woke up, groaning about the pain that she endured from her last battle. "Hello, Tayuya."

"Geez, did I have to wake the (bleep) up at this (bleep)ing moment?" Tayuya groaned as Jirobo sighed.

"Well, so much for her foulmouth." The fat man replied as they were nearing Konohagakure. While Naruto was about to go into the village, he beckoned the ex-Sound Five to come closer to him.

"Listen, if I get in any trouble, I'm sending out a signal for you guys to help me in any way." he instructed as he went in the village gates with the unconscious Uchiha in tow. As soon as the blond went deeper into the village, a pink haired girl came up to him.

"Sasuke!" she said as Sasuke was laid down on the ground. Sakura Haruno was a proclaimed fangirl of the said unconscious Uchiha who then turned her face towards the blond with anger and rage.

"NARUTO! You were supposed to bring my precious Sasuke-kun back to me unharmed!" Sakura yelled as she got out her kunai and started to stab him. At her words, the villagers started to converge in on him.

"The filthy demon undesirable has harmed the Uchiha! Kill him along with the rest of the ingrates!" one villager yelled. "For what purpose do we kill those ingrates?"

"For the purification of our pure race!" the rest of the villagers had replied as they raised their weapons and started to attack the blond jinchuuriki. At the moment, Naruto threw a smoke pellet into the sky and it exploded. A few minutes later, the ex-Sound Five had surrounded him. "There are more undesirables to kill!"

"Bastards, they're way worse than the average trash." Sakon said as charged with a kunai into a villager while Jirobo had blocked the other villagers from killing Naruto.

"Go to Kimimaro and stay there for a while." Jirobo said as Naruto ran. He then turned to the pursuing villagers and incoming shinobi who were hell bent on killing the blond. "Kidomaru, where's Tayuya?"

"Apparently, she is with Kimimaro at the moment." Kidomaru replied as he blocked a kick from an ANBU. He looked at the uniform of the ANBU and cursed himself. "Crap! They aren't the regular ANBU!"

At that moment the Godaime Hokage has shown up to the commotion, her face angry. Tsunade of the legendary sannin was furious at the source of the problem.

"Stop this right now!" Tsunade yelled as the villagers turned towards her. "Naruto isn't accused of anything yet you attack him!"

"That filthy demon should die!" yelled an offending villager with an arm up in an angle. "It's you and the rest of the Hokages that aren't trying to exterminate those ingrates!"

"We have a policy of equality in this village." the sannin replied back with a dangerous tone. At the moment, the council had shown up with a one armed man on a cane leading the pack.

"Naruto Uzumaki, by order of the high council, we sentence you to death for crimes against the village." the one armed man said, but another commotion was heard among the council members.

"Objection, the Uchiha should be tried because he was going to defect from this village." replied a white eyed man among the crowd. "Obviously, you're just trying to advocate genocide on the jinchuuriki population that moved from the other continent."

"Hiashi, you don't have a say in this matter. The leader of the council has the power to advocate laws that will not be overruled by the Hokage or the votes of other council members." Danzo said with malice in his tone. "Should you dare to oppose me again, I will have you executed."

"You can't execute a council member!" a blond haired man yelled at Danzo with disgust in his tone. "You kill the head of the Hyuga clan, we're going to have a problem since the true heir is in the side branch, and there are no male heirs in the main branch."

"That goes to you too, Inoichi." Danzo replied. At the moment, five Ne ANBU members with swords rose up and ready to attack were forced to battle the rushing Kaguya with his bone katana drawn.

"Get Tayuya out of here, Naruto." Kimimaro said as he aimed a punch at a Ne ANBU member. He then rallied the other ex-Sound Five members to cover their retreat. "Sakon, stall these guys.."

"Who is that?" Kidomaru asked as an unknown figure appeared in between the two combatants. Kidomaru and Jirobo realized that it was the same man that healed the other four ex-Oto nin. "So, thanks again, friend."

"You're welcome." the figure replied as he loosened up his clothing and out drawn a bone katana. Kimimaro was shocked at the sight of another Shikotsumyaku user. But what was even better was that he had a Sharingan eye activated. "It's been a while, Kimimaro."

"Mamoru-itoko…" Kimimaro gasped as Kidomaru looked at him with surprise. "You've guessed it. He is related to me, as well as the Uchiha clan."

"How so?" Kidomaru replied.

"I'll tell you later." the Kaguya replied as he retreated from the battle, along with the mystery man and the two ex-Oto nin. When they were out of the village, Danzo gave out one order. "Kill them."

Immediately, fifteen Konoha hunter nins rushed out of the village in pursuit of the retreating ninja. The mystery man then stayed to fight the hunter nin while Kimimaro and Naruto rushed on.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." he said as Naruto rushed out into the forest. He then turned to the pursuing hunter nin. "Before you forget, let me tell you my name. I'm Mamoru Uchiha Kaguya Hibiki of the Hibiki clan."

"Yeah, let us go so we can kill those undesirables." replied one Ne ANBU member. At that moment, Mamoru made a handsign.

"Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu!" Mamoru shouted as the forest suddenly grew cold and an ice wolf had attacked the Ne ANBU. The Hyoton user then made a taijutsu movement as a boulder was hurled into an unlucky Ne ANBU ninja, killing him instantly.

"Men, let's kill him together!" the leader of the squad yelled as Mamoru held both arms with two fingers up in the sky. He twirled both arms in a circle clockwise, and back counter clockwise. Suddenly, a surge of electricity was formed in his arms, creating the whips.

"Let's see you guys handle my lightningbending!" Mamoru yelled as he twirled a lightning whip to the leader, whipping his chest and killing him. He then made a hand sign. "Raiton: Mirai Bakudan no Jutsu!"

Suddnely, the whips from Mamoru's arms became electric snakes that were about to explode. The ROOT ANBU decided to retreat from the battle for now, but it won't be the last battle until in the future. The said special bender nin then joined up with the rest of the fleeing ninjas.

When Mamoru finally caught up with the ex-Sound Five plus Naruto, they were nearing a border post that divided Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni.

"Listen up, you guys." he began. "We're stopping at Sunagakure for a quick rest, and then we'll go to my village. It's more of a city, but we'll manage."

"So I can see Gaara already?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara and his other siblings are on their way here as we speak." Mamoru explained as they entered Sunagakure's gates. Two sentries then came up to them. "We also have another guests coming at Iwa as well"

"Halt! State your names and your purposes for entering Sunagakure." a sentry said as the group approached him.

"Mamoru Hibiki with acouple of missing nins from Otogakure and Konohagakure." Mamoru replied as they let them in. "Where's the Kazekage?"

"Well, the previous Kazekage was killed by Orochimaru, so there will be issues with the white haired kid among your group." a second sentry replied who referred to Kimimaro. "The new Kazekage would arrive soon."

"Thank you." Mamoru said as they went inside the village. He looked around to see if there's any hotel for them to stay. Naruto then asked him something.

"Mamoru-san, why are we here? Aren't we going straight to your village?" Naruto asked.

"We need to confirm to the Kazekage, as well as the Tsuchikage that you have no more allegiance to Konoha." Mamoru explained. "Things are going to be more chaotic as your ex-teammates are going to become ever more hell bent on wiping out your existence. To tell you the truth, Konoha has been campaigning for the extermination of jinchuuriki from the Zodiac Continent ever since the Sandaime Hokage took office."

"Wow. I'd like to know who are my parents, and what did they do?" Naruto replied. Mamoru shook his head as he sighed.

"There will be another time for you to know your heritage. But I can tell you that you're descended from a very special person." the Hibiki replied. Just then, every person in the village bowed as the Sabaku siblings had come in to the village. Naruto also bowed, but the redheaded boy just stopped him from bowing.

"No need to bow to me, Naruto Uzumaki." the redheaded sandbender said as his brother and sister nodded. "I owe you my gratitude from that fight in the forest."

"All right, Gaara." Naruto replied as Temari and Kankuro glared at the ex-Sound Five. "What is it, puppetman?"

"Those guys are supposed to be dead!" Kankuro yelled while pointing at Sakon, Tayuya and Kimimaro. "I killed you two headed bastard."

"Don't worry; we're no longer serving the hebi-teme." Sakon answered as Kankuro lessened his glare. "We were left to rot when we almost died, the bastards."

"I see." Kankuro sighed. "So, are you guys going to that secret village?"

"Yes, Kankuro. We're going to my home." Mamoru replied as they were walking close to a hotel. "We'll stay here for the night, and we'll go to Iwa. As for you six shinobi that are still wearing the hitai ates." He said pointing to the ex-Sound Five plus Naruto. "I want you guys to make a scratch on the hitai ates."

"Yes, Mamoru-san." Naruto said as he got out a kunai and made a line over the hitai ate. "Well, when can I get some training?"

"You will get some training in my village." he replied as they neared the reception. Mamoru then approached the clerk. "Hi, we'd like a room for six."

"All right." the clerk replied as she looked at some sheets of paper. She then marked something on the paper. "Here are your rooms."

"Thank you. We're just staying for the night, and we'll pay the fees tomorrow." Mamoru said as they left the reception area and into their rooms. Naruto went to his room and finally fell asleep.

* * *

When morning finally dawned on the beautiful place of Suna, the ex-Sound Five plus Naruto and Mamoru have left the village. Naruto and Gaara then shook hands before they left. For a few days, they have traveled far north into Earth Country.

While Naruto was setting up camp with Jirobo and Sakon, he heard a rustle from one of the bushes. He then beckoned the other two and got into a battle stance.

"Dammit, it just had to interrupt us." Sakon growled while throwing a kunai on the bush. What surprised the three missing nin was that there were three Iwa chunin that appeared along with their leader. What really amused them was that one of the chunin was wearing armor and a make up.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Sakon yelled as Jirobo cocked his fist. The armored girl got out a fan and blew him away. Naruto then held his arm to stop the angry ex-Sound nin.

"We're Iwa nin, as you noticed. But I'm not from this continent." the armored girl replied. "By the way, my name is Suki, and I'm a Kyoshi warrior."

"Kyoshi warrior?" Naruto said as Suki looked at the blond with familiarity.

"You may have known me, but I know you." she said as Mamoru came up to the source of the commotion. "You're directly descended from almost all avatars. You're descended from Avatar Mokushi, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto said as Mamoru placed his hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I believe it's time I told you everything even though I barely knew you." he explained. "Your parents were the Yondaime Hokage and a former Uzugakure kunoichi. Their names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and they are descended from a very powerful people. Your father was descended from the very first avatar that created this world. Your mother was descended from the Rokudou Sennin, which brought forth the shinobi world. What's more is that you are a product of a secret experiment that was going to be successful."

"What am I then?" Naruto asked.

"You're the ultimate ninja, and a member of a royal family." Mamoru answered. "You have the most powerful bloodline, as well as two more chakra coils. However, I think that those abilities are unlocked the moment the chidori has pierced your lung. Those abilities are unlocked whenever you're close to the point of dying. However, what you also didn't know was that you have an older brother."

"Really? who is he?" Naruto asked.

"He is the same age as Itachi Uchiha, but a deadlier warrioir as well." Mamoru said. "His name is Hiroshi."

"Wow! Anyways, so when Sasuke nearly killed me, he unlocked my power?" Naruto asked again. Mamoru nodded while explaining more.

"I knew your origins, and I also knew what happened to me." Mamoru said. "My mother was an Uchiha that was exiled from Konoha for speaking out against the ROOT ANBU's policy of savage persecution of jinchuuriki that are residing in the village. My father was an ANBU captain that worked alongside the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū."

"Wait, you know Zabuza and Kisame?" Kimimaro asked.

"The very same people. Back to Naruto's origins then." Mamoru replied. "Since you and your brother's heritage will be exposed to the world, there are external factors that will spiral out of control. For instance, the exposure of your parents' identity to the people of Konoha would have been the cause of a possible coup d'etat. For Iwa and Kumo, it would create an opportunity for them to offer you a spot in their shinobi ranks. For Hyou, it will be the return of the thousandth avatar, and possibly the Sendaime Hyoukage. Hyougakure has existed for five thousand years before the other shinobi villages were established. For Kiri, it could be the same thing."

The shinobi present looked at the Hyou jounin with mixed curiosity. For a while, they didn't know how to react to this new information. Suddenly, there was a wave of cheering as Iwa shinobi walked towards the group. Mamoru was led by the lead Iwa ANBU as they entered Iwagakure. The Tsuchikage was present in his kage robes, beaming as they looked at the blond that just arrived.

"I have been dreaming this day." the Tsuchikage said. "I have dreamt that the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash would eventually defect from that wretched village."

"Well, we still have to go to Hyougakure." Mamoru said as the Tsuchikage placed a hand on his back.

"Don't worry about it, Hibiki-san. You and your group can go to Hyou, but there is a person that wants to meet the blond boy." He said as he pointed his finger to Naruto. "And by the way, there are more guests that wanted to see you."

"Naruto, can you follow that ANBU there?" Mamoru said as Naruto followed the ANBU. He then beckoned Kidomaru to come closer to him. "Can you follow him?"

"All right." Kidomaru replied as he followed the blond. When Naruto and the Iwa ANBU stopped at a clearing, there was a squad of samurai with a blue haired woman accompanying them. What was familiar to Naruto was that she had that warm smile. She ran to the blond and gave him a huge hug. Also appearing beside the princess was Naruto's long lost brother.

"Nii-san!" Naruto said as he hugged his older brother. "I dunno what to say!"

"It's nice to see you, Naruto-otoutou." the elder Namikaze said as Koyuki came up to them.

"Naruto!" she said as Kidomaru looked confused. A minute later, Jirobo, Tayuya and Sakon came to see the commotion. They too were confused at how this 'actress' had known their new friend. She then introduced herself. "By the way, I'm Princess Koyuki Kazahana of the Kazahana clan. I'm just visiting on a diplomatic basis."

"No way! You're the Yukie Fujikaze that starred in that Icha Icha Paradisu movie?" Kidomaru said surprisingly.

"That's right. I'm also the actress that played the roles of some characters that you might know." Koyuki replied back as Tayuya grinned. "Oh, by the way you guys. I have this neat trick to show you." She beckoned everyone to clear out as she made some movements. Suddenly, she waved her hands on the ground and water started to come out of it. She then bended the water until it evaporated into thin air.

"You can manipulate water?" Jirobo asked after seeing that movement.

"Yes." Koyuki replied as Mamoru came up to the group. "Hello, Hibiki-san."

"Koyuki-hime." Mamoru nodded as he bowed to her. "I have to get my group now. So the next time you will meet us, it will be in Hyougakure."

"Hibiki-san, I'm going to Hyou no Kuni. So I may have to come with you. Hiroshi will also come with us, so that he can report to Sesshoumaru-sama. I swear to kami that his advisors must be elegant, especially that Kagura person." Koyuki replied as Tayuya asked her a question.

"Who's leading this big ass nation?" the redhead asked.

"A great demon who calls himself Sesshoumaru, who's the member of the Inu no Taisho clan." the Yuki princess said as they were going to the gates. She then approached an Iwa nin that was posted in the guard post. "We must be going now."

"Of course, Kazahana-sama." the Iwa sentry nin replied as they left the village. Koyuki then went inside a carriage that she used when she had to travel to other nations. She beckoned for Naruto to join her as Mamoru looked at them.

"Koyuki-hime, don't you think that Naruto should be walking alongside us?" Mamoru asked.

"There is room in the carriage for eight people, so you all can go inside." Koyuki answered as she gestured for the group to climb inside. Tayuya was the first to go inside as the samurai that were guarding the princess started to trot on their horses.

Hi, I would like to get a result on which girl Naruto or hos elder OC brother Hiroshi should be with:

-Tayuya

-Kin

-Temari

-OC (Amaya)

-Koyuki

As for the Avatar crossover couple, who should Naruto be with?

-Azula

-Ty Lee

-Jun

Another difference is that all weapons in the Elemental Continent will based on WWII setting. So there will be a lot of machine guns, artillery, poison gas and tanks in this story.

More depths on Sesshoumaru and Hiroshi will come in the second chapter. Although this is not that much different from the original Project Demon Avatar, eventually there will be some significant changes.


	2. A Journey Ahead to Heaven and Hell

Chapter Two of Project Demon Avatar Mk II is here!

This is the pairings that I may put in:

NarutoxAzulaxTy LeexTayuyaxKinxAmaya(OC)xIno

Hiroshi(OC)xKoyukixHana

Shinosuke(OC)xYugito

* * *

Chapter Two: Heritage and Exodus of a Clan

In Konohagakure, the villagers were muttering amongs themselves about what happened with that 'demon undesirable' after he was exiled and their beloved great leader Danzo ordered the hunter nin to kill him. They were shocked to find out that the Ne ANBU was sent back with a tail between their legs. A minute later, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade from the Senju clan came to the balcony of the Hokage tower. Unknown to the Godaime, there will be a coup d'etat that might happen in just a single secret revelaed.

"People of Konohagakure, I am speaking to all of you regarding your disgusting behavior regarding Naruto Uzumaki." she said causing the villagers to mutter in disapproval. "I know that you may have mixed feelings, or rather a feeling of undivided hatred towards the boy. But I came here to tell you about his heritage."

"To hell with that creature's so called heritage!"

"For the new order!"

"Silence!" Tsunade yelled as the crowd became quiet for fear of the Slug sannin's wrath. She then opened a scroll that contained the late Yondaime's will. "To my felow shinobi and people of Konohagakure. As I write this final testament in case that I should die, please look at my son as a hero instead of a demon as I use him to seal the Kyuubi and keep it at bay. I know there are mixed feelings about this, but I implore you that he should be treated well. Let my legacy be preserved for our freedom from annhiliation. You may be aware as well that my son Naruto has an older brother Hiroshi, who is currently a Hyou nin in the village of Hyougakure no Satou and will be trained by the great demon lord Sesshoumaru. Please preserve my two legacies."

The crowd continued to be silent. Until one villager lit up a torch and threw it at the Hokage tower.

"Namikaze traitors!"

"Danzo-sama should have been made Hokage!"

"For the proclamation of our new world order!" was the yell as the villagers raised their arms in a fascist salute and proceeded to march into a gun shop where a friendly known Namikaze hater was providing rifles and sub machine guns. As soon as the mob armed themselves, Tsunade then gave her ANBU an order.

"Disperse the mob immediately-" Tsunade said, but the two ANBU were killed by their Ne counterparts before they could act. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You're under arrest for the treason against our new order by order of Danzo-sama." one Ne shinobi said as the said slug sannin belted him or her in the face. Jiraiya saw what happened and rushed to help, only to encounter Danzo himself.

"What is the meaning of this, you bastard?" Jiraiya asked angrily.

"You and the traitor Hokage have no place in my new order." Danzo said as his Ne ANBU rushed in to kill the toad sannin, only to be thrown back by his immense strength. "I want those traitorous sannin killed!"

"Hai, Danzo-sama!" the Ne ANBU said as they attempted to raise their katanas and make the kill, but Jiraiya dodged the sword swipe and ran towards Tsunade. At that moment, the mob marched into the local jinchuuriki district of the village and proceeded to firebomb the houses with a liquor bomb similar to the Molotov cocktail. When the houses are then set on fire, the unsuspecting jinchuuriki ran outside only to be met by a sudden burst of machine gun and rifle fire.

"Hahahaha! Take this, you monsters!" said a villager armed with a bolt action rifle.

"Eat bullets, you demon bastards!"

Screams were emitted from the village district and can be heard as far as even Iwagakure, where the Tsuchikage was chilled by the screams.

"I guess that Konoha has gone insane now." the Tsuchikage said. "A good thing that the son of Yondaime has escaped from that hellhole."

"I couldn't agree more, Tsuchikage-sama." an advisor replied.

Back in Konoha, the massacres continued with devastating results as more local jinchuuriki were being gunned down. What's worse was yet to come as a group of shinobi, presumably Ne ANBU were carrying poison gas that would be able to kill off the said population more efficiently.

"Hehehe. This gas should kill those creatures!" said one Ne ANBU as she released the deadly gas and soon enough, there were more potential victims that fell prey to the machine gunfire from the mob's weapons.

"Kill the demons!"

"Hang them!"

More savagery occured where there's a group of local jinchuuriki and possibly half demons as they were helplessly massacred and the rest of the population were sadistically enjoying this very moment. When the mob finished launching their little genocide, they then marched towards the shinobi clan district where the Ne ANBU that specializes in capture were waiting for them.

"There you are!" said a Ne ANBU captain as the mob reloaded their guns. "We'll target the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clan houses first and you can kill them."

"Hurrah!"

The Ne ANBU then targeted the Nara clan residence as Shikamaru was gazing at the night sky that suddenly turned red.

"What the?" Shikamaru said as he ran to his parents. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, we gotta do something!"

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Shikaku said as he too gazed at the incoming Ne ANBU followed by armed mobs. He then grabbed his son and gave him instructions. "Shikamaru-kun, I want you to grab Ino, Chouji and anyone else and flee to Sunagakure right away."

"All right. What about you, tou-san?" Shikamaru said.

"We'll be fine. Now GO!" Shikaku ordered as his son ran and got out of the house just before the Ne ANBU trapped the unlucky Nara parents as the same Ne ANBU captain went up to them. "What is it, you troublesome bastard?"

"Shikaku Nara, you're under arrest for treason against the new order." the Ne ANBU captain said as the mob started to fire their guns. Shikaku then fell to his death as his wife rushed to the scene of commotion. Yoshino eventualll was riddled with bullets as the mob shot her in the head before she died.

Shikamaru started to cry when he heard his parents' anguish yells as they fell to their untimely deaths. He ran into the Yamanaka clan house only to see Ino and Chouji running into him, crying.

"My parents are dead!" Ino sobbed as Shikamaru hugged her. Chouji also hugged the group as the mob saw them.

"There they are! Kill them!"

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio hightailed it out of the village as they ran into Kiba, Hana, Shino, Tenten and Lee. They too were frightened and were grieving as they each lost their parents to the mob's frenzy over suspected treason.

"I can't believe it! My parents were killed just for supporting Naruto as well as for opposing this new order idea!" Kiba growled as his sister comforted him. "Nee-chan, we don't hate our idiot friend, right?"

"Yeah, but what Hokage-sama said about Naruto-kun's brother, I remember him." Hana said as the exiled Rookie Nine minus Sasuke and Sakura listened and ran out of the village gates. "Hiroshi was my opponent every time I had a mission that would involve Hyou shinobi."

"Wait, so you mean the guy that looked like Naruto only he's taller is the oldest kid of Yondaime?" Lee asked.

"Yes, but wait! Where are the Hyuugas?" Kiba asked. "Hinata and Neji should be here."

Speaking of Hyuugas, Hinata and Neji were about to meet their father when the mob had already broken into the Hyuuga compound, only this time Danzo himself and his Ne ANBU entered in triumph. Hiashi growled as he activated his Byakugan.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?" Hiashi yelled.

"Hiashi, you are a traitor to my new order, so the price to that is death." Danzo said as the mob opened fire and the Hyuuga clan head fell to his death. The other mobs had managed to round up the remaining Hyuugas as one side branch member beckoned the last Hyuugas to run.

"Go to Kiri or Hyou, and they'll take care of you." the side branch Hyuuga said as Hinata, Neji and to their surprise, Hanabi ran out to the village gates. While Hanabi was running towards the gate, a little boy with a scarf on waited for her.

"Hanabi-chan! I'm glad you're safe." Konohamaru said as Hanabi looked to see the little Sarutobi boy along with Moegi and Udon. "We're going to Kirigakure, so why don't you join us?"

"I'm going to Hyougakure, Konohamaru-kun." Hanabi said as the Rookie Nine managed to meet up with Hinata and Neji.

"Let's get going." Neji said as he struggled to cry over the loss of his family. The survivors of the purge had now been exiled, but the thought of death still lingers on their minds.

When the group of missing nin from Konoha and Oto plus Koyuki in the carriage and the famed Hiroshi went through the mountains of Tsuchi no Kuni with Mamoru, they were constantly alert for any bandits that would prowl in the area, or worse, armed soldiers that could fire at you in a minute.

"So how do we get to this place called Hyougakure no Satou?" Kimimaro asked while Hiroshi was walking along.

"Simple, we fly on an airplane." Hiroshi replied as the missing-nins were puzzled at the mention of a word airplane. "You guys don't know what the word means?"

"Not at all, nii-san." Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"I forgot that Hi no Kuni hasn't gotten an air force yet, while Hyou no Teikoku and Mizu no Teikoku have tons of airplanes with one pair of wings and a couple of biplanes. If you know what I'm talking about, great. If you don't, a biplane is basically an airplane with two wings on each side. A triplane has three wings on each side instead of two. A monoplane has only one wings on each side." Hiroshi explained as Mamoru chuckled. "Well, I guess that other nations don't have those airplanes yet."

"That may not be entirely true." Koyuki said from the carriage as the walkers looked at her. "My country has been studying the physics of those airplanes, and would soon have our own air force. The only problem is that is there are any rebels within my country that rebelled against me, they would send this information to an enemy nation. This can be true if let's say, Hi no Kuni has undergone a transition of government towards a dictatorship."

"That is already true, I'm afraid." Mamoru replied sadly as Naruto, the ex-Sound Five and Hiroshi listened. "HI no Kuni could be affected by what's happening in Konoha right now with you being exiled, Naruto."

"I didn't realize that could happen over a genin." Jirobo added while Sakon sighed in frustration.

"To think that we treated these shinobi from Orochimaru-teme's former home as trash." Sakon said as Kidomaru nodded. Just then, they reached an empty airfield where an airplane with four propellers was parked in the tarmac. A pilot waved to the group as Mamoru and Hiroshi walked towards him.

"Hi, you two." The pilot said as he eyed the group. "Yeah, I can take you all in here. After all, this airplane can carry a hundred people."

"So this is an airplane." Kimimaro and Kidomaru said to themselves as they climbed inside.

"We'll leave as soon as we can, but please buckle up." the pilot said as Mamoru, Hiroshi and the missing nins buckled up. The airplane then left the tarmac as it gathered some speed until it was fast enough to take off. When the airplane took off into the sky, Naruto was eyeing the view as it gets smaller.

"Wow!" Naruto said as Tayuya also looked at the window. Hiroshi then made this opportunity to sit beside him. "Ano, nii-san. What is it?"

"Well, as soon as we get to Hyougakure, we should commission you and the rest of the former Sound Five into the shinobi ranks there. I also need to teach you more jutsus and especially taijutsu and genjutsu." Hiroshi said as Tayuya listened. "You must be Tayuya, right?"

"Duh, I am you idiot." Tayuya replied smugly as Naruto sighed.

"Well, once we get to Hyougakure, we can also arrange for the meeting with the Kyuuhyakukyuujuukyuudaime Sendaime. I admit that he's getting old now, so we need you to be ready, otoutou. I can't be Hyoukage since I was selected as the next Avatar should Avatar Aang die already. Heck, I already knew all four elements now including lightningbending and metalbending." Hiroshi grinned. "Well, Hyougakure no Satou has around 350,000 people."

"That many?" Naruto asked as Mamoru came by and sat with the two brothers. "Hello, Mamoru-san."

"It would be sensei if I was assigned to be your mentor as a replacement." Mamoru said. "But I already have my three now made chunin students. One from the Asuka clan, one from the Musashi clan, and one that knows Kagura and Emperor Sesshoumaru himself."

"Hakudoshi is a promising shinobi. Judging by how he can handle Entei the flaming horse." Hiroshi replied. "The Shichinintai belonged to Hyou no Teikoku and the Akatsuki, well I don't know. Perhaps I can create a separate organization that also serves Hyou no Teikoku so that the Shichinintai can serve Mizu instead."

"Well, I don't know if Inuyasha could stand having those former enemies as his guards." Mamoru replied. "Speaking of which, he doesn't need them since he's got the swordsmen themselves. Except Kisame."

"What about the pseudo-jinchuuriki that resided in other parts of the world?" Hiroshi asked again as Naruto's face went blank. "Are they just used as weapons? Or are we actually trying to make them friends?"

"Well, even Hyougakure and Hyou no Teikoku was involved in that project. Some of the scientists that were involved in that experiment killed themselves afterwards." Mamoru answered. "But most people were friendly towards them since they knew that ostracizing them would only result in chaos. Konoha purposely did it, and look where did it got them. The population there targeted in a genocide."

As the airplane winged towards the eastern starboard of the Hyou no Teikoku homeland, Naruto saw the view with plain sadness.

"Wow, that place is even lonelier than Yuki no Kuni." Naruto said as Hiroshi chuckled.

"Funny you should mention that, otoutou. Yuki no Kuni is lucky compared to what you're seeing down below." his brother said as the airplane passed through the treacherous mountains. "The weather here can get colder to as low as -45 degrees celsius."

The group now looked forward to the occasion when they would arrive in Hyougakure where they would start new lives.

* * *

In the capital city of Xiao Feng, a regal figure with two swords climbed down from the palace walls as his imperial guard and the hired mercenary guards bowed to him. Standing alongside him was an imp that was short as the regal figure's legs. Sesshoumaru, son of Inu no Taisho and founder of Hyou no Teikoku was as fierce as cunning himself. He managed to unite warring factions that plagued Hyou no Teikoku befire it received its status as an imperial power. The Shichinintai was his closest allies, seeing as they aided him in Hyou no Teikoku's conquest of the other continents as well as Youkai no Kuni. He looked at his mercenary allies and nodded as a sign of recognition.

"Bankotsu, what do you think of the situation now that Naraku is dead?" he asked the leader, who was holding a huge halberd called the Banryuu.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, my brothers and I think that there is more trouble now that a few things have happened." the leader called Bankotsu replied. "I heard about jinchuuriki that were systematically slaughtered outright in Hi no Kuni and in a shinoobi village of Konohagakure."

"Fools, idiots. Anyone would think twice before ostracizing the jinchuuriki population. The ones whose chakra of the bijuu were sealed in them." Sesshoumaru replied back. "Ostracizing them would result in rebellion."

"My lord, I don't know what are the intentions of those maniacs." Bankotsu said as another mercenary stood by him, his bandana and creepy face displayed malice. "Renkotsu here thinks that we ought to let in more refugees."

"The refugees would have shown potential for our empire." the malicious man replied. "I also think that we ought to expand our guard for our leader."

"Who should we contact?" Sesshoumaru asked while the Shichinintai shrugged. "The figures in black cloaks with the red clouds could be a good ally."

"THe organization Akatsuki would be the only ally that could be a loyal guard. But the other nations refer to them as a criminal organization." Renkotsu said. The Shichinintai walked alongside Sesshoumaru until they reached the outer gates of their palace within the Inner Ring. Xiao Feng was modeled after the Tsuchi no Oukoku capital of Ba Sing Se, so the capital had three rings: Outer, Middle and Inner. the only difference between the two capitals was that Xiao Feng had three walls in each ring bristled with cannons.

"I was thinking that the status of this empire should be changed." Sesshoumaru said as they walked through the Inner Ring of the city. Vehicles and armored cars glided along the streets as armed soldiers bowed to their leader. "Let's see if I can get my apprentice Hiroshi to contact his uncle in the Akatsuki."

"That would be a great idea. I haven't seen Hiroshi for a long time. He could have been a part fo us, but we would have been called the Hachinintai instead of Shichinintai." Bankotsu replied as Sesshoumaru went inside a courier office to write a letter to Hiroshi.

While the situation was well for the people of Hyou no Teikoku or Rengoukai, the refugeesa from Konoha were running along towards Suna. The Rookie Nine spent no time grieving for their fallen parents since the deadly purge. Their anguish cries of mercy as the sound of gunfire were recalled once again. Shikamaru and the others kept on running across the desert as the view of Sunagakure came into view.

"Made it." Shikamaru said as he rubbed his eyes from all the crying that he's done.

"I can't believe it. My parents are dead just because they didn't like what the war hawk was doing." Ino said as Chouji nodded.

"How am I going to revive my clan now that tou-san and the elders are dead?" Hinata asked Neji while he, Lee and Tenten sighed in despair.

"Well, it would be up to me to do it since I'm the only male Hyuuga left." Neji replied as they entered Suna's walls. Almost in an instant, a Suna sentry stopped them at the gates. "Halt! Let me see your papers."

Just then, a familiar redhead stepped into the fray as he looked at the scared refugees. "Let them in. They are from Konoha."

"Kazekage-sama." the Suna shinobi said as Gaara looked at him. "They don't have the identification."

"I would let them in if I were you. We have more worries other than this." Gaara said in a monotone voice. "WE have to tend to the refugees right away."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." Shikamaru said as the said Kazekage led them into the Kazekage tower where Kankorou and Temari were standing guard. The said blonde was shocked at the appearance of the lazy chunin as he collapsed into the ground.

"Get this lazy boy into the E.R. immediately!" Temari shouted as the medic nins rushed him along with many other exhausted refugees. Hse then turned to the remaining group. "So where's that loudmouth?"

"Naruto got banished by the council and our clan opposed its punishment. That's how we got into this mess." Chouji said. "Our parents were slaughtered by the civilian butchers."

"I'm sorry to hear that. And to think that the local pseudo-jinchuuriki population were massacred totally." Kankurou said as Ino suddenly vomited on the floor. He noticed the sickly Yamanaka fainting the next minute and also shouted for the medics. "So where are you guys headed?"

"We were heading to Hyougakure, that's where we're told to go." Kiba said as Shino nodded. "Wait a minute. Where are our senseis?"

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei were hiding in the border with Ishi no Kuni. Gai-sensei is somewhere in Tanzaku." Hinata answered as Temari came back. "Temari-san, how long can we stay until we have to get going again?"

"A week. You guys need some rest while we write to the Wind Daimyo about the situation in Hi no Kuni. We also need help from either Mizu no Teikoku and Kirigakure or Hyou no Teikoku/Rengoukai and Hyougakure. As for the sannins, they are unlocated right now." Temari explained as Gaara started to go into his office and started the paperwork. "I would need to contact Mamoru-san to help us, but Hyougakure might send the Yondaime Hokage lookalike to help out."

"You mean that same guy that you were talking about, nee-chan?" Kiba asked his sister.

"Yes." Hana answered as the Suna siblings started to report to the Wind Daimyo.

A week later, the Wind Daimyo heard what happened with the refugees and tried to contact the Fire Daimyo in Hi no Kuni. However, there were two drastic changes that occured. One of them was happening right now as Danzo's new thugs were corrupting the minds of the people of the rest of the country as they took arms against the Fire Daimyo. In Konoha, Danzo was seated in the Hokage's office as the two elders Koharu and Homura were standing in front of him.

"Danzo-sama, what happens now?" Homura asked the war hawk.

"I have decided to establish the Victory Party." Danzo replied as Ne ANBU came in to report on the situation. "As for you two, you will be rewarded for your loyalty."

"Really?" Koharu asked.

"I decided that I won't be Hokage." the war hawk replied causing some mutterings. "Koharu, you will be Hokage. Homura, you will be the next Fire Daimyo."

"Why me as the Fire Daimyo?" Homura asked.

"Because we have to control Hi no Kuni first before controlling the rest of the world." Danzo replied back. "As for me, I will take the title of Shuhan. From now on, I will be known as Danzo no Shuhan, supreme leader of Hi no Kuni."

There were applauses as Danzo began to walk towards the Hokage tower to address the mob.

"Citizens of Konohagakure no Satou. I have come here to bring this village into a new age of golden prosperity and order as we march towards our New World Order!" he shouted as the crowds cheered on. Some were firing submachine guns in the air. "The time has come for us to launch our glorious revolution for the new age to come! I have decided to create the Victory Party as the instrument to this action and for our new greeting, we shall raise our arms that will point to the sky! VICTORY!"

"VIC-TO-RY! VIC-TO-RY!"

The savagery has yet to start. But once it happens, there is no turning back.

I might make this story a major NaruIno fic since Tayuya wouldn't be important in this fic as in my other fics. And for the upcoming chapter, I have decided to create Akatsuki's counterpart Tasogare, which will be consisted of: Mamoru, Mayura, Matsuhito (the other two will come in chapter three), Hiroshi, Hana, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon/Ukon and Kimimaro.

It wouldn't be until Book One: Mizu series that the Avatar timeline would kick in. I'll put the Hi no Kuni-Mizu no Teikoku/Hyou no Teikoku-Rengoukai War arc in the end, which will consists of five chapters. Probably Chapter ten to twenty. So here's the plan:

Chapter Three will introduce Matsuhito, Mayura, Shinosuke, Amaya and Hakudoshi from Inuyasha as well as the commission of the nukenin into Hyou's shinobi ranks.

Chapter Four will introduce the Inuyasha gang plus the Konoha and Hi no Kuni civil war.

Chapters Five to nine will focus on advanced training plus bending.

Chapters ten to fifteen will have the appointment into Jounin through special testing.

Chapters sixteen to twenty will be the war. Similar to World War One with the trenches.

So until then!


End file.
